


Nightmare

by Shortest_Path



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captivity, Forced, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortest_Path/pseuds/Shortest_Path
Summary: 《绅士们》Raymond/Mickey同人Mickey受下克上(改了电影结尾车上的剧情）
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Nightmare

-

【Don't get in the car Boss】

Mickey看到短信的时候，早已经晚了。

-

Mickey的双手被吊起来绑在铁链上，衣服上混着大片的血迹，脸上伤口深浅不一，嘴角已经被打破，如今被一条黑布蒙着双眼陷入昏迷。

Raymond找到老板时，看到的就是这幅情景。

冷暗潮湿的仓库内，谁都不知道名声在外的marijuana之王，Mickey·Pearson会出现如今这种场景。

他不动声色地干掉了那帮俄国佬，但是发出的声响足以唤醒从林中沉睡的雄狮。

Mickey笑了起来，似乎扯到了受伤的嘴角，笑容不到一秒便被重新敛起。

Raymond很少会看到老板脸上的微笑。此时的他看着这个人身上的血迹，如同恶作剧般并没有发出声音，眼神不明。

他没有第一时间冲上去将Mickey解下来，他有洁癖。

Raymond有洁癖，这是他手下乃至他的老板都一清二楚的事。

但是为什么洁癖，却没有人知道。

谁他妈会去对一个男人问这种“你为什么长着老二”的问题。

Mickey自然也不会去问，他甚至从不会将这件事放在心上。毕竟他也没有什么会去触碰别人的习惯。但是他忘记了，有洁癖的Raymond会在他开车时凑过去为他“贴心地”系好安全带。

忽视这个细节，这对于一个上位者来说无疑是致命的错误。

终于，Fletcher有一次问出了这个被众人忽视已久的问题，“为什么，你会有洁癖？”

哦，为什么会有洁癖？

Raymond扶了下眼镜，拿起映着暗黄色灯光的大理石料理台上，那杯威士忌，眼睛盯着台面上自己的影子。

为什么？当然只有他自己知道为什么。

-

Raymond双手覆上了Mickey那已经被打湿的西装，上面除了血迹，还有水痕。似乎发生了一场激烈的争斗。

这一点都不符合老板的人设。

Raymond这么想着，手却早已经不受控制般抚上了对方的领带，逐渐上移，直到覆上了脖子上的凸起。

眼前的人逐渐与梦境重合，那些只有在梦里才会出现的场景，如今即将发生在现实中。

想到这里，他的手甚至开始微微颤抖。

-

Raymond想上他的老板。

这个念头早在一开始追随Mickey的时候就出现在了他的大脑中，但被他深深地压制在了最深层。

但是他可管不住梦境。

在梦里，这个想法早已经被他实施了无数多次。

第一次还是极其轻柔的，在他的老板厉声威胁下，将人按在了桌子上，扫去了整张桌面上的杂物，俯身在其耳旁安抚性地蹭了几下，另一只手神在下方，精确地握住了他的阴茎。

Raymond十分懂得如何去取悦对方，他轻缓地上下套弄着这根随着温度上升逐渐硬起来的工具，听着Mickey逐渐加重的呼吸声，之后，一个挺身，硕大的凶器便将Mickey整个人贯穿。

那是他意想不到的舒服。

Mickey由一开始的剧烈抵抗逐渐如同黄油般在他身下软了下来化成一滩，他极力想要克制自己的呻吟声，但Raymond动作激烈，Mickey最后难耐地咬紧了嘴唇，声音便逐渐从他张开的嘴角中泄露出来。

一场激烈的性事结束后，Raymond看到他发誓死心踏跟随的老板直接从桌子的抽屉中拿出了一把枪，毫不留情对准了他。

Raymond在一声枪响中醒了过来，苦笑着摇了摇头。

这场梦开头轻缓，整个过程可算不上温柔。于是第二次，他学会了如何对付后面那块未被开发过的土地。

比如，润滑剂的使用，以及，无师自通版的技巧。

他将人捆在了床头后，做完第一次梦到的前半部分，终于学会了在前戏中照顾到了后面。

Raymond含住了前方，手上涂上了润滑剂，第一次放进了一根手指，在感叹一声紧致程度之后，逐渐增加到了三根手指。

他完全不去管Mickey脸上的表情，以及逐渐失焦的眼睛，极力让他的老板体会到其中的愉悦。

如此，一次比一次技巧高超，但是一次比一次粗暴，他甚至学会了道具和皮鞭，Raymond甚至在这种轻微施虐的梦境中体会到了快感。

然而每一次的春梦Mickey不管有多舒服，都会以拿着枪对准Raymond结束。

在不止一次从老板愉悦的喘息声中醒来后，Raymond逐渐意识到自己想法的变化。

他甚至看着Mickey的背影都会回想起来一次次的梦境，如同梦魇般开始缠绕起了他。

尤其是Mickey触碰到他的时候。

如此三番两次，他开始主动避开了他之前求之不得的肢体接触。

-

“不好意思，我有洁癖。”

哦，所以为什么会有洁癖？

-

Raymond从以往的梦境回忆中逐渐走出来，眼神慢慢放在了这个被迫仰起脑袋的人。

他从不会将梦境与现实混淆，尤其是现在这种时候。

他伸手抚平了一下并没有散乱的头发，顺着发型撸到脑后。

Raymond覆上Mickey喉结后，大拇指轻轻抚摸，感受着他的老板吞咽口水时的活动，看向Mickey的眼神如同这件仓库般，逐渐幽暗。

他看着老板依旧血迹未干的嘴唇，想到了他不管在哪一次梦中都不曾触碰过。

但是就算落得这幅模样，Mickey也依旧满不在乎地笑，十分淡定地讲道，

“你们关不了我多久的，我有最好的人。”

Raymond的手一瞬间僵了一下。

他最好的人，Raymond。

Fletcher曾经还问过他，为什么要对Mickey忠心耿耿，Raymond想了想，现在应该就是答案了。

可是现在看来怎么那么讽刺。

他原本在Mickey喉结上摩挲的拇指变成了禁锢，将人固定在那里之后低头吻了上去。

这是他在梦中从未发生过的事情。

另一只手将绳子松下来，手腕依旧被绑在一起，时间太久，已经被磨破了皮。

Raymond握着这双手将伤口一一舔舐，先前的洁癖人设荡然无存。

Mickey显然没有料到这群绑他的俄国佬会做出这种事情，他开始挣扎，并寻找能够逃离掌控的机会，但是这个人的力气，他的习惯……

他的挣扎让Raymond摇了摇头，重新将绳子吊起来。

亏得在梦中锻炼出来的速度与技巧，Raymond很快就见到了敞着领口的老板。

Raymond十分耐心地将嘴唇贴在了老板的脖子上，含着那块凸起，舌尖轻舔，手上握住了他肖想了很久的性器，上下撸动。

他站直身子，看到老板舒服的仰起脑袋，嘴唇微张，他空闲的那只手开始下移，盖住了敞开的胸口。

Mickey身材很好，这让Raymond无声地笑了一下，看着自己的手逐渐在其中一颗上面停留，随后低头轻咬。

这种行为让Mickey的呼吸逐渐急促，终于释放了出来。

但这远远不够。

Raymond的手已经绕到了后庭，不知道何时开始，已经进去了两根手指在模仿性器的抽插动作，他看着急促喘息的老板，充满成就感。

他从不会将梦境与现实混淆，但是现在看来，眼前的人与梦中逐渐重合，终于在他解开裤子抵上去的时候，Mickey轻轻问了一句，

“Ray？”

他试探地询问，Raymond听到之后彻底笑出了声，胡子摩挲在他的脖颈，他含着Mickey的耳垂牙尖轻轻用力，一个挺身，进入了不知梦到过一次的那个地方。

“Yes，Boss.”

如他所想一般，紧致，温暖，他从不会过分失态，即使在这种时候。

Mickey现在一副被折磨惨的模样真是Raymond爱极了的样子，他左手依旧握着Mickey的前端，右手固定着这个人的脖子，迫使他将脑袋靠在自己肩上。

在这种潮湿阴暗的仓库中，两个人大汗淋漓。

Raymond甚至解开了Mickey蒙着眼睛的黑布，让他看清了所有的一切，顺便让自己看清了他所有的一切。

泛红的眼角，不由自主的呻吟声，还有如同下面一般逐渐变湿的眼眶，失神的眼睛。

现在的Mickey简直美到极致。

那么这次老板会不会拿出枪再次对准他呢？

他并不会给老板这个机会。

Raymond轻轻舔咬起了他的后颈，将再次晕倒的人抱上了早已经准备好的吉普车。

他的老板在自由的时候可以像梦中那般开枪射击，但如果没有自由呢？

-

完


End file.
